


you're mine

by markbumficfest



Series: Markbum Fic Exchange 2018 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Light Angst, M/M, hint at yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumficfest/pseuds/markbumficfest
Summary: Jaebum couldn’t remember the last time he was truly angry at Jinyoung, his best friend of almost ten years, the man he trusted with his life, with his career. Suddenly, though, he felt as if this person sitting between him and hisboyfriend, was nothing but a big pain in the ass that needed to be shooed away.  Or the one in which Jaebum suddenly feels jealous and doesn't know what to do about it.





	you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> for momo1234
> 
> full fanart: here

In many ways Jaebum was sure that his feelings came with no real reason. Like, yeah, he kind of  _was_ Mark’s boyfriend and he kind of  _did_ have the right to be mad when Mark chose to hang out with someone that wasn’t him  _that much,_ but other than that? 

Basically, so Jaebum thought, his feelings weren’t valid as long as Mark didn’t give him a reason for them to be. As long as Mark still cuddled into his bed at night, wrapping his arms and legs around him as Jaebum acted as if he was asleep, when in reality he had just waited for this moment to come.  

He was sure that Mark knew he loved him. Mark wasn’t stupid, he was definitely able to read the signs, to see the heart eyes Jaebum gave him every single second of the day. Right? 

When they were backstage that one day, backstage at MusicBank, Jinyoung warming up his voice with Youngjae in one corner of the room, Jackson talking to someone in hastily mandarin on the phone in the other and the maknaes, last but not least, getting their make-up done in the high chairs in front of the mirrors along the wall, Jaebum was holding Mark’s hand underneath the blanket laying over them, a smile plastered on his lips. 

They had already won three trophies so far, had thanked their fans on every occasion, tweeted about it, made instagram posts and stories. All in all, everything should just be  _perfect_. But, of course, since Jaebum’s mind liked to wander around, liked to make up things that weren’t really there, there wasn’t anything he could do about the sudden sting of jealousy in his chest, when Youngjae and Jinyoung finished warming up and the latter decided to come over, almost seeming to jump down on the sofa between the two oldest members, making their hands split apart and Mark’s shoulder occupied by the younger’s head. 

Jaebum couldn’t remember the last time he was truly angry at Jinyoung, his best friend of almost ten years, the man he trusted with his life, with his career. Suddenly, though, he felt as if this person sitting between him and his  _boyfriend,_ was nothing but a big pain in the ass that needed to be shooed away.  

In Jinyoung’s defense, no one in the group knew about Jaebum’s and Mark’s relationship. The two of them had decided that it would be better to just keep quiet until they found the right moment. The right moment that apparently hadn’t come in five months of being together.  

“We have to go up in ten minutes”, Jinyoung sighed, grabbing onto Mark’s arm and smiling, making that small dimple on his cheek pop out. Jaebum felt the heat of jealousy rise, when Mark let out a freaking  _giggle_ , as he put his finger were the dimple was, booping it slightly and telling Jinyoung how cute it was. It felt as if someone had ripped away the ground underneath Jaebum’s feet and he wondered why on earth he suddenly got so protective over his boyfriend when he hadn’t been like this before. It was horrifying, feeling like this. Seeing how Jinyoung cuddled into Mark’s side, how Mark did not at all seem to mind him doing that and, on top of that, sitting next to them as if he was no one. Not their leader, not their friend, just... nothing. 

“If we win again, I’ll eat your ass”, Bambam said, grinning widely at Yugyeom who grimaced. 

“I do not wanna take that bet”, he said, getting up from his chair and dropping on the sofa across from where the hyungs were sitting.  

“Ah, common, you know you want it”, Bam wiggled his eyebrows, laughing at the youngest rolling his eyes, but not able to hide the red flush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Oh, would you look at that? Are our maknaes finally ready to come out to their hyungs?”, Jinyoung sat up (a heavy weight was lifted off Jaebum’s shoulders).  

“What? No!”, both of the youngest stared at Jinyoung with open mouths, cheeks redder than before.

“We... we were just joking around!”, Yugyeom looked at his own feet, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. 

“Right, right. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”, Jinyoung’s smirk did not leave his face though, letting everyone in this room know, that he was not sorry in the slightest. 

“We should get ready”, Jaebum broke the awkward silence that filled the room and got up, looking over at Jackson who seemed to just be ending his phone call now. 

“You guys are up, let’s go”, their manager came in, waving at them. All seven nodded and followed him outside, ready to perform their new song. 

When the music show was over, Jaebum was the first back in the car, dressed in a simple red hoodie and ripped blue jeans, AirPods in his ears and quiet music filling his mind.  The whole performance had been a god damn ‘Markjin’ fest. Jaebum knew, god yes, he  _knew_ , that it was more than certainly just fan service, that Mark didn’t hug and almost kiss Jinyoung on the cheek because he  _wanted_ to, but because he simply  _had_ to. Yeah, Jaebum knew that and he tried to tell it to himself over and over again, but he couldn’t stop picturing them.  

Once the other members arrived in the car, Jaebum turned up his music, only so much as presenting them with a nod. It was odd, especially since they had won this music show as well, but his members blamed it on him being tired. Well, all of the members except one. 

Back at the dorm, Youngjae had decided to stay the night, Bambam only got some of his stuff from upstairs and Jackson had stayed in the dorm again anyways for the past few weeks, Jaebum wanted nothing more than to hide away in his room and somehow make these feelings disappear – but there was no use. He sat down in the open kitchen space, watching as Yugyeom and Youngjae tried to magically make them some food, his phone in his hand. It wasn’t the first time he was scrolling through twitter, seeing the comments about their newest win, their performance. All of their fans were excited for them, posting only good comments. Jaebum almost felt as if he had never been mad that day, felt as if with a little help of his beloved fans everything he had worried about previously just wasn’t important.  

But, as always, something had to come up and change that. He had found himself lost in some of their international fans’ tweets and almost choked on the just about enjoyable gimbap, when he saw the screenshots of Jinyoung and Mark at said performance, titled with the words “MARKJIN IS REAL!”. Jaebum’s appetite faded away immediately. With a look on his face similar to the one you had after weeks of rainy weather, he got up, leaving his gimbap on the plate on the table and leaving to go to his room.  

Sadly, though, destiny seemed to hate the young man today. He had just turned around to leave, when he caught glimpse of Mark and Jinyoung sitting closely together on the couch, heads stuck together as they watched something on Jinyoung’s phone. Somehow the anger rose up so quickly and with such an effect that Jaebum wasn’t even quick enough to register him walking straight up to the two love birds on their couch. 

“Don’t you have a script to read somewhere?”, his voice was filled with something he hoped Jinyoung wouldn’t recognize as burning jealousy. 

“Excuse me?”, Jinyoung blinked up at Jaebum, eyebrows slightly raised. Mark’s mouth was hanging open as he stared at the leader basically ready to throw himself on top of Jinyoung just to get him away from Mark. 

“You heard me. You should go read it, manager hyung isn’t happy that you still haven’t looked at them”, it was a lie. A stupid lie that didn’t make any sense. Their manager was not Jinyoung’s manager when it came to acting. Those were two different cups of tea. Jabeum didn’t care, he just wanted to get Jinyoung as far from Mark as he possibly could without having to physically hurt him. 

“Jaebum-”, Mark began, but Jinyoung interrupted him by getting up and looking at Jaebum with even higher raised eyebrows. 

“Right, manager hyung is angry at me for not reading scripts. That’s very interesting, don’t you think? I didn’t know you actually talk to  _my_ manager and call him hyung, for that matter”, Jinyoung crossed his arms and clicked his tongue, “please, enlighten me, Jaebum hyung, when did you two start talking?” 

The fact Jinyoung was provoking Jaebum so bluntly meant that he knew something. At least that’s what Mark thought, still sitting in the same spot as before, not moving an inch even though he really wanted to stop this, whatever this was.  

Jaebum was different. He didn’t collect all the pieces, didn’t see how unlike Jinyoung it was to behave this way at least towards him. All he saw was the hand that had just laid on Mark’s knee, the mouth that had whispered whatever to  _his_ boyfriend.  

“How dare you talk to me like that”, he pressed out between his teeth, ready to rip Jinyoung’s hair out if he must.  

“Oh, is someone getting touchy again? Please, you know this whole ‘born earlier in the same year’ bullshit is exactly that, Jaebum- _ah,_ bullshit”, Jinyoung did this on purpose, he would never dare to speak to Jaebum this way, “so, please, tell me what’s your problem. Why are you coming at me like this when all I did was sitting on the couch next to Mark hyung, watching a funny video? Hm, what’s your reason?” 

It was only then that Jaebum understood.  

“W-What?”, he suddenly stuttered, cheeks flaming red. Now Mark got up, standing in between his boyfriend and best friend. 

“It’s nothing, Jinyoungie, Jaebum just had a rough day, isn’t that right, Jaebummie?”, Marks gaze was like a knife cutting into Jaebums skull. The leader swallowed hard, his head hanging low.  

“I’m sure he did”, Jinyoung shook his head, before dropping back on the couch, taking his phone in his hand and doing whatever he did before.  

Mark, on the other hand, did not sit down again, but took Jaebum’s hand and lead him to his own room, slamming the door once they were alone. 

“Can you  _please_ tell me what the  _fuck_ that just was?”, Jaebum felt tiny all of a sudden even with being taller than his boyfriend by more than a few centimeters.  

“I-”, he began but stopped right after. Honestly, he wasn’t too sure how he was supposed to tell Mark, what that had been. Simply because he didn’t really know himself. 

“Yes?”, Mark put his hands on his hips, looking at Jaebum with expecation of a great explanation as of what was going on with him. 

Jaebum took a few seconds before he sighed, leaning his back against the door and pulling a hand through his hair. 

“God damnit, Mark, I was jealous, okay? Jealous because you two are so fucking close and I can’t do anything to make you stop being so close and I also don’t really want to do that because... well, because he is  _Jinyoung,_ but also, you know, he  _is Jinyoung”_ , Jaebum didn’t dare to look at Mark again and the latter raised his eyebrows in surprise. Jaebum was jealous of Jinyoung? Out of all people?  

It didn’t take long until Mark let out a chuckle, taking a few steps forward and putting his hands on Jaebum’s cheeks, making him look up into his face again. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?”, he said with a grin. Jaebum didn’t want to look at him, still, but his current position didn’t really allow him not to do so. He sighed again. 

“I know, I know I am. But... god, I don’t know, Mark, I was just... so upset”, Mark pulled him closer, pressing his lips onto Jaebum’s cheek. 

“We should tell them, don’t you think?”, he says then, as they part. Jaebum’s face was struck with horror now and Mark gently hit his shoulder. 

“Common, you know I’m right. If we don’t tell them soon this will happen way more frequently. Once everyone knows that I am yours, well, they have quite frankly seen how scary you can get when you’re jealous”, Jaebum’s heart childishly skipped a beat, hearing the words Mark had just said and a smile creeps onto his lips. 

“So, you’re mine now, huh?” 

“Shut up, I’ve been yours since forever, dumbass”, Mark shook his head with laughter, before getting pulled into a gently kiss by his boyfriend that he loves so very much, the one he belongs to.  


End file.
